A Father and Son Moment
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jack and Teague finally get some quality time together...One shot


A full moon rose over the small isolated island as a storm moved onto the island. The ground was soon full of puddles as thunder and lightening lit up the sky and the wind blew the leaves off the trees, causing the birds hiding there to hop deeper into the treetops. Not a single soul was out in the storm. Not even the most violent of the island's inhabitants, the pirates, were out, all favoring the safety of their own homes to the storm brewing outside. Every person was indoors, except for one...

The blew harder as the lone sailor tied his beaten dingy to the docks next to a massive reddish looking ship. The sailor, a man who was soaked to the bone, looked up at the ship, which dwarfed his own craft. After a moment, the sailor took off into the Cove.

"Yer late." Was the greeting he got from another man, who was standing at the door. He was dressed in a red cape-like jacket with a blur of brown and white underneath. Under his huge hat was a faded bandana, which held back his long greasy curly back hair. There were tiny silver crosses woven into his hair. Each of his fingers was adorn with a ring and each of his hips had a sword and pistol. "I was thinkin' you'd gotten lost Jackie."

Jack smiled innocently, taking off his hat and flipping it over, spilling out about a pint of water before putting it back on. "I got caught up in that storm."

"You were supposed to be here two days ago." Teague said, seeing straight through Jack's lie. "Let me guess, the Pearl is, once again, gone?"

"The Pearl isn't gone." Jack said, sitting down in a chair. "She's just currently not in my possession."

"You let Barbossa take 'er again." Teague said, before sitting down, sighing. "You know, Jackie, you remind me a lot of someone I knew very well. Very trusting."

"Really?" Jack asked, curious. "What ended up happening to said person?"

Teague sighed. "I'm not really sure." He said, looking out the window. "He found himself a job, settled down, and had a family. After a while, he realized that, as the years pasted by, he was losing himself, bit by bit. He became obsessed with his job. Eventually, all of his family left him. Left him to live out the rest of his days alone with his work." Teague then turned to Jack, obviously wanting to change the subject. "There's food in the kitchen."

* * *

After a few hours, both men were in the study, drunk out of their minds. They took turns telling stories of their adventures, drinking shots of rum in between each one. Teague then took out his pipe, placed about a pinch of tobacco in, and lit it up. After smoking a bit, he did something very unusual: he offered it to Jack. "C'mon, yer old enough."

Jack looked at Teague, before hesitantly reaching out and grabbing the pipe. After taking a quick whiff, he returned the pipe. "That's some good stuff." Jack said.

Teague smiled, something Jack rarely saw on the man's face. "It's actually grown on this island. Where we used to go on our little strolls in the park."

"The ones that always ended up with the whole family brawling?" Jack asked, before smirking. "I always knew there was somethin' wrong with that garden."

"You know, Jackie, you can stop acting were not related." Teague said, with a surprisingly sincere look on his face.

Jack smiled, something Teague rarely saw on the man's face. "Alright, Da." He said, before holding a shot glass filled to the brim with rum. "To us not hiding anymore!"

Teague picked up another glass. "To forgettin' the past!" He said, carefully tapping his glass to his son's before drinking it's contents. After both men had finished their shot glasses, Teague looked up at Jack, who looked to be about two minutes away from passing out, and laughed. "I'm thinkin' it's 'bout time for you to go to bed."

"Yeah." Jack said, struggling to get up. He was too tired and too drunk to argue. "I think I'll do that."

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be out in a minute." Teague said, looking out the window at the storm. Jack turned around to leave. Teague glanced over to him. "Love ya, boy."

Jack was either too drunk or too tired to respond...

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone brightly as Jack awake, with possibly the worst hang over he's had in his life. Even with his window boarded up, the bits of sunlight that shone through the cracks were irritating his headache.

Rubbing his head, Jack walked out to his father's room, which was across the hall from his own. _'Oh.'_ Jack thought, seeing the empty bed. _'He must already be up.' _He walked down to the study, where his father would usually be found...

In the study, Teague was leaning on the table, with a half empty rum bottle next to his head._ 'That's interesting.'_ Jack thought._ 'He usually doesn't pass out at his desk.'_ "Da? Wake up!"

No response...

"Da!" Jack shouted, grabbing his father's shoulder. He immediately felt his eyes get watery as he check for a pulse...

Jack couldn't find it...

Jack was about to leave when he noticed something in Teague's left hand: a folded sheet of paper. Jack pulled it out and read it...

'_Jackie_

_I'm sorry for never being there for you. I was so concerned with protecting the Code that I never had a chance to be a proper father to you, or for your mother for that matter. You must've hated me. Hell, I would've hated me. Jackie, if I never taught you anything else, remember this: don't make the same mistakes I did. I got so obsessed with my job, I forgot about my family and my friends. _

_I had last night's date planned for months, ever since I realized what had happened to me, what I had allowed to happen. Don't blame yourself. Me poisoning myself has nothing to do with you._

_Jackie, I know last night doesn't nearly make up for all of the time I missed with you, but I'm glad I got to spend it with you._

_-Da'_

Jack held the paper in his hand as fell to the ground. He hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees. He wished that this was just a nightmare, and that he would be waking soon, even though his headache was reassuring him that it wasn't. It wasn't until then that Jack realized what Teague was really saying the night before.

Jack reminded Teague of himself...

* * *

**I thought of this while takin' my final exams...lol...**


End file.
